A Oneeyed Chameleon
by Flame7
Summary: Logan saves a young girl from sabertooth, and bring her back to the school, to let the professor heal her, but she's afraid of them and wont let them come near her. Why is Kurt the only one she aint afraid of, and why are Todd a part of this story???
1. the Chameleon

A one-eyed Chameleon. Prolog:  
  
She hold her bleeding hand, did she escape from it? or where it still here? she didn't knew, she just wanted to escape from it, to be in safe now, she where scared, oh so scared. She could smell something, it was near her, she could feel it, hopefully it would not find her. She was so quiet at she could be, hardley breathing. Go away, go away there aint anything here, please go... she was sitting there afraid, cold and wet, in the bushes. Suddenly the thing stopped right in front the bush, right in front of her, she didn't move one bit, but it was like could the creature feel her. It slightely moved some of the leafs, and the creatures face where just in front of her, it was to dark for her to see what it was, but she could feel it's hair, yup lots of hair, whatever it was a human or a monster, it where hairied thing... It looked trough her, well she thought so, but without any warning or something it smashed it's hand, grapped her neck and draw her out from the bushes, he had smelled her and now he got her, she couldnt scream, and while she couldn't control her powers, she got visible.  
  
It felt like her head was gonna expload, or something, she couldn't think clearly anymore. Then she heard something coming against them, a motorbike. Help me she tried to scream but it was nothing else but a whisper. The creature had also heard the bike now and started to snarl deeply. He dropped her on the ground, and the blood started to rush to her head again. The creature, or the human, she knew that he was a human, just not quiet sure if he was... erh normal, well she woren't pretty normal either. Then two clearly spotlight came trough the forrest, and a big man jumped down from the bike, when the hairy creature attacked him. Kim Couldn't think clearly, but she saw the big pull some knifes out of his hand, That's odd she claimed, totally confused. Wait... KNIFES!!! I'm outta here... she tried to stand up, and walk while she was reeling under the trees, still hearing the two... the two... things! monsters! firghting behind her. Suddenly she felt over a root, smashed her head on a rock and fainted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is she going to alright, Professor?" "I don't know, Logan, she wont let me come near her, everytime I enter the room, she dissapears." The professor said thoughtfull. "But what do we do? I mean she's dying in there!!!" He said a bit more annoyed that meaning was. "Well I've..." but the professor wasent allowed to say more when they where interupted by the youngsters, coming in the kitchen. "Good Morning Professor, Hi Logan" Scott yawned. Jean turned on the tv, while Rouge was reaching after the breakfast. "KURT GIVE IT BACK" "There there Kitty, don't yell, let us see, page one, chapter one the 7th of..." "KURT YOU DARE READ MY DIARY YOU SLIMY BLUE FURRIED DEMONIC FREAKBOY OR I'LL..." "Calm down Kitty... ofcourse I won't read your diary" he throw it back to her, but before she cathced it he "Bamfs" hisself right on front of her, cachted the book and "bamfed" away again. "KURT YOU DARE" she yelled her way out of the kithcen. "Are you allright Fessor?" Jamie asked, or at least one of him did. "Oh yes Jamie its nothing important" he said. Rouge saw Logan looked tired and worryed, "Are you o.k. Logan? where have you been the last days?" she asked. Logan didn't say anything in a while, but then "I've been on a mission. Nothing important"  
  
After a while everybody (exept for Storm who wasent in the room) sat down eating their breakfast. Kitty where sitting with her diary against her staring at Kurt, when Ororo suddenly came running in, frihgten. "Professor, she can't take it anymore, she has lost too much blood and... and... no we have too do something!!!" Ororo said with a shaking voice and desperation in her eyes. "Ororo... she won't let us in?" he asked calm. "No she's afraid of us... we..." she took a seat sighing, and hold her hands around her head. "What can we do?" "Couldn't you make her relax with your mind-thing...?" Logan asked "No. That would only confuse her, besides I feel that shes too strong too even listen to me." "Wait what are you guys talking about?" It was Scott asking. The professor sigthed "This night Logan saved a young girl form Sabertooht, we don't know what he wanted with her, but she was badly hurt. Logan took her over here to make sure that she would get well." "Well, and the problem?" Jean asked. "The problem is that she to afraid to even let us get near her" Logan said with and angry mind. "So we can't heal her" "Poor girl, but is she a mutant or...?" This time it was Kitty to ask. "Yes she is a mutan, and a powerfull one." Kurt who for a while forgot all about Kittys diary said "But why is she afraid, I mean if you just saved her life, it's not like you are very scary- looking, maybe a little..." Logan stared at him "... but not like blue or furry or with big horns you know...heh!!!" "Wait ofcourse" Ororo jumped of the chair "Professor maybe THAT'S what she is afraid of, the way we look like!" "Maybe your right Ororo, but what can we do about that, we don't have much time and there isn't many people who look's like her..." The professor said slowely, and started to look at Kurt. "What's the matter, do I have something in my face?" He said nervousley when Logan, the professor and Ororo started staring at him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Kim Drake

Chapter2: Kim Drake  
  
"Professor, if she's afraid of you, Ororo and Log... you and Ororo then what makes you think that she wouldn't be afraid of me too?"  
  
"Because you've got something we don't have Kurt."  
  
"What?... a tail? Honestly professor don't you think that my blue fur, and my three fingers would scare her?"  
  
"No" was his only answer. They stood in front of the room where the girl was. Kurt looked down at the professor, and pittied him, he was sure that the professor have gone nuts...  
  
"Be carefull Kurt, you are our last hope for rescuing her!!!" The professor unlocked the door and opened slowely.  
  
"Oh boy" Kurt walked slowely inside the room, closed the door behind him, and put on the light, but there where nothing here besides the things that's normally is in a hospitalroom. Well ok there was blood all over th bed but else. "Hello... Lady are you here, don't be afraid, I just wanna help you!"  
  
He walked over too the bed, but there where no signs of intelligent life. He was on his way back too the door, when something suddenly appeared in front of him on the bed.  
  
He stepped back, and saw a young girl, 15-16 year old, or something like that, sitting on the bed like an animal, well she woren't normal either, she didn't have fur like himself, but her skin was green-like, she had long brown hair, with a wide green stripe on the left side. She had Yellow eyes, and a cats pupils, well one eye was like that, the other was hidden behind a headscarf. Her tail looked like if something was broken in it. Her clothes was totally destroyed, and she looked like if somebody have tried too kill her... twice. Kurt couldn't say a word, she where scared, afraid and near death.  
  
"Eh... are you... Ok?" Ok... What a stupid thing too say, sure she ok, she was just attacked by a psycopathic monster, almost kill and now so near death that she could touch it, whats the matter with me, Kurt said to himself.  
  
"Who are you?" she slowely asked, he was surprised over hear her talk. "I'm Kurt Wagner... and who are you?" she didn't seemed very scared anylonger. "I'm... I'm Kim... Kimberly Drake" she took her left, gazed and bloody hand up to her mouth, and very carefully started to lick her littlefinger, or the place where the littlefinger was supposed too be, cause she missed her littlefinger. Kurt had it VERY bad right now, he could not stand all that blood.  
  
What have happened too her?  
  
"Kim..." she looked at Kurt "Kim you need help. The professor out there can help you and..." "Where am I?" She said with a shaking voice.  
  
"Where am I?" "Dont worry your'e safe, all these people you've seen here are also mutants" He said smilling. "So you're not the only mutant? I mean I knew that the lionish on and the one with the knifes was, but the old man... and the lady?" She said confused. "We are all mutants, and we wan't too make sure that you'll survive. O.k? Let them come in and help you."  
  
Kim saw thoughtfully at Kurt, it hurted nomatter how she sat. Then she looked at her left hand, with only four finger, trhen back to Kurt and nodded. "O.k." she said. Kurt smiled "Thank you so much Kim." he was on his way out of the room. "Kurt." he turned around "No Thank YOU... I'm glad that you came" she smiled a painfull smile. "You'll survive, don't worry" Kurt said and smiled back.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wicked" Rogue said "So she's like you?" "No... no not at all, she don't have any fur, and she is green. And she can't teleport." "But what does she do?" Bobby asked "I don't know, it seems like she can get invisble or something like that, really I don't know"  
  
They where sitting in the livingroom, and waited for the professor, Hank and Ororo to come and tell how Kim was. None of them, exept for Kurt ofcourse, haven't seen her, and well they all hoped that she'll turn out o.k.  
  
Kurt was trying to explain how it was to be in the room with her. "Kinda odd, she was afraid but all she really was help. She was all confused" "What have happen to her?" Kitty asked herself.  
  
"She got attacked by Sabertooth" Logan answered, he was looking out of the window. "Yeah but why?" "Don't know, but he had been after her for some days, maybe more." Logan sighted. "Logan are you ok." Scott quitely asked the big man who looked he had failed. "You did what you could, right?" "Yes is not that, I was just wondering what a young girl like her could have done, since she was so wanted?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ororo came in the room, over too Kurt "Fine work Kurt, You've done it well" Kurt looked at Ororo "Is she going to be alright?" "We hope so, she had lost lots of blood, and was pretty hard damage, but I think that she'll survive." Kurt sighted smiling "good too hear" "Now, don't you youngsters have better thing too than just sit here and stare? now go on" She said with a smile on her lips. 


	3. School?

X-men. kap. 3  
  
"Come on. What are you waiting for.?"  
  
"Relax Kurt. Don't you think she would be scared over having so many visitors at once?" Scott Said.  
  
"Nah don't worry, I'll handle it." Kurt said Jumping around on the walls.  
  
"Well I'm not sure, after all she just got operated. Besides it seems pretty frighten to have so many strangers visiting her and."  
  
"Oh come on Scott, I'm sure it's gonna be fun. beside I cant wait to she what's she's like." Kitty said happy.  
  
"Here we are." Kurt said, when they all, Scott, Rogue, Jean, Kurt and Kitty, stood in front of the door, where the professor stood talking to Hank.  
  
"Well hello Kurt, here to visit Miss Drake?" Xavier said gladly.  
  
"Yeah. Hey fessor, is she alright to get visitors?" He asked.  
  
"I guess so Kurt but. Why don't you ask her?" he said with a smile.  
  
"Ok" He opened the door, and there Kim sat there in her bed, looking rather tired and old even though she only was those 15-16!  
  
"Hi Kim, feeling alright?"  
  
She turned her head. "Uh, hi Kurt, didn't see you, yeah. I'm alright."  
  
She had got herself an eyepatch to her right eye and her right hand had bandage now, so had her tail, and her hair in a ponytail. No matter what, she looked better now then first time he saw her.  
  
"Hey Kim, I have some friends who'd liked to visit you. Is it ok?"  
  
"Erg. Yeah I guess so." She looked pretty nervous, she still wasn't too happy being around with people, Professor Xavier was alright, but Logan still seemed to scare her.  
  
"Perfect. Oh and don't worry they are nice people." He said with a smile.  
  
Kim nodded.  
  
"Hey guys, just come in." He called from the door.  
  
In came Rogue, Kitty, Scott and Jean.  
  
"Hi Kim" Kitty said with a smile.  
  
"Hi" Kim said quiet looking at her hand. Pretty shy girl, well, shy and scared. "Take a seat"  
  
"Thanks." Scott, Jean and Rogue took a chair, while Kurt and Kitty sat in the end of the bed.  
  
There was an awkward silent. Then Kim asked: "Who are you guys?"  
  
"Oh sorry" Scott this time "I'm Scott Summers, and this is Jean Grey, Kitty pr." "Thanks Scott, I can like introduce myself, I'm Kitty pride" Kitty said with a grin. "I'm Rogue."  
  
"Yeah and I'm Kurt, but you already know that." Kurt said grinning.  
  
"Yeah I know," Kim said smiling "And. well what's ya power, like.?"  
  
"I'm a teleporter" Kurt said teleporting to the end of the room and back again.  
  
"And I can shoot laserbeams from my eyes" Scott said grinning, a "Wow" came from Kim.  
  
"I can do Telekinesis and Telepathy" Jean said grinning over that face Kim got.  
  
"Wicked"  
  
"Corporal Intangibility" Kitty said proud.  
  
"What???" Kim said confused.  
  
"Well I can go trough solid objects!" She sighted.  
  
"Cool. Heh. And you. Rogue?" She tried. "What's your power?"  
  
"I can absorb other peoples power and memory and use it against them" She said rather naturally, "and what about you Kimberly what's your power?" Rogue said, smiling for once.  
  
"Please, call me Kim! Well, I can like get invisible, sorta."  
  
"Cool. But do you mean with 'sorta'?" Jean said confused.  
  
"Well like this." Kim said while turning invisible, but even though they could still see where she was lying.  
  
"I can camouflage," She said while turning visible.  
  
"Wauw that sounds cool." Kitty said whit a surprising look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty good, when you look like this" She said while lifting one of her soft scaled green hands.  
  
There where quiet for a moment, the x-men didn't know what to say, Kim just sat there looking hurt.  
  
"Well it aren't that bad again, I mean look at Kurt," Rogue said happily trying to beak the ice.  
  
"Ha ha, funny sis', funny." Kurt said sticking his tongue at rogue.  
  
But before Rogue could say something more to insult her beloved "Brother" Professor Xavier came in with Logan. Kim looked nervously at Logan.  
  
"Hope that we aren't interrupting?" Xavier said.  
  
"No of course not Professor" Scott said.  
  
"Well good. Now Kim, we have to talk about something important."  
  
"Like what?" she said confused.  
  
"Like you're future." He said with a smile.  
  
Kim's face started to get rather pale, or as pale as she can get, in fact that she's green. She looked down at the floor with a hurt look in her face:  
  
"What future?" she said quiet more too herself.  
  
The professor shaked his head and kept on smiling.  
  
"Kim you do have a future you know. You can get an education, a job family, friends."  
  
"How, professor look at me I'm a. I'm not. I don't look like other peoples, and they all get scared. Its not because I don't like myself. Cause I do. but when you live in this world, and look like this, people frightens you, and hunts you." she sighted.  
  
"I know and I understand Kim, but what do you want to do, run away for the rest of your live, hiding?"  
  
"Well what else can I do. What would you do?" Starting too loud her voice, tears began to float around in her eyes. "What can I do.? What?"  
  
"Well first of all you could calm down" The professor said with a smile.  
  
Kim shaked and tried to relax.  
  
"and then. Well look at Kurt. You don't think that people would be scared of him?"  
  
Kim looked at Kurt, the Professor was right. But how did he do?  
  
"But why?" she said, looking at the professor.  
  
"Well, he has a holographic inducer"  
  
"on english, professor" Kim said, looking all confused.  
  
The professor smiled "Heh, well, he can change his apperance."  
  
"What? Well, let me see!" Kim said, looking excited at Kurt.  
  
"Oki doki!" Kurt said smiling, and without warining, switching into a normal looking guy.  
  
"WOW!!!" Kim was SO amazed. "But how... He... Can I...?" She rabbled confused, still in a kind of chok.  
  
"It's a very advanced technology, that makes him able to change his look. But still... it's more like a hologram. You see, even though he's apperance is different, you will still be able the feel his fur, his three finger ect."  
  
Kurt swithced back too his normal look. Kim just sat there with open mouth, and eyes (well... one eye) wide open.  
  
The professor continued "And you will be able to get one too" Kim looked at the professor. "You will get a chance too get to shcool, start a new life, get friends and, well, hopefully get a better life than the one you've left"  
  
"Wow... I... Well... thank you professor." She said smiling, almost crying, "but I think that I've already got some firends."  
  
The professor smiled back at her. "Now, I guess you're going too start in shcool when youre feeling well."  
  
He left the room, with the young teens sitting, smiling.  
  
"You are going to regret that!" Kurt said grinning.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"School!" Kurt just said. 


End file.
